


It Was Always You

by lil_sis24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma are friends, one might even say, best friends. But Emma realised a while ago already that for her, there's more to it. How can she make Regina see it on her own that they could be so much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> With all these feels going on lately on tumblr I was inspired to write this. Also with two songs from my sq playlist that I've put on repeat. I highly recommend listening to them while reading. One: It Was Always You by Maroon 5 and Two: You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.

Emma Swan was sitting at her desk in the sheriff's office. In front of her at least a dozen forms from the mayor's office. They've been lying there for three days now, still in need of filling in and filing away.

It had been Monday, mid-morning, when Regina had strode in, her high heels clicking purposefully on the floor. Emma clearly remembered her outfit for the day, pencil skirt and a silk blouse that was the colour of crimson. In a weak moment she had let her eyes travel the form of the mayor.

So gorgeous, she had thought with admiration, so beautiful.

As soon as she met the mayor's eyes though, she felt herself blush.

Regina's knowing smirk made her clear her throat before finally speaking. “How can I help you, madam mayor?”, she asked, trying to ease her own tension with teasing the other woman. Regina knew what an effect she had on other people.

 

“I need these filled out and back on my desk by Friday, the latest. Bring them by around lunch time and we might be able to have lunch together, dear.”

Still with that knowing twinkle in her eyes she turned around to leave. Emma's voice stopped her in the doorway.

“Is that supposed to be a reward? The lunch with you for filling out these forms, I mean?”

“It's lunch, sheriff Swan.”, she threw over her shoulder, smirking again. “I would suppose that your monthly payment is enough of a reward for doing your job.”

And with that she left.

 

The sheriff shook herself out of the memory and sighed. She needed to get these forms filled out.

Her actual plan had been to finish them before Friday and surprise Regina with it. The lunch – she didn't dare call it a lunch date – would be torture, but she would at least get Regina out of the office for a while. If she was lucky. Maybe at least her mind off of work for an hour.

They were friends and steadily becoming closer, Emma realised that they might just be best friends. The dynamic in their relationship had drastically changed the day Emma got in on Operation Mongoose. The surprise on Regina's face that day, that smile on her lips... Emma remembered it clearly, a warm feeling spreading throughout her even at the mere memory of it. She didn't get to see it often nowadays.

 

Now that Snow reinstated Regina as the mayor, leaving behind total chaos – in Regina's words – the older woman was in absolute stress.

Emma and Henry noticed that she sometimes even favoured to skip meals just so that she could catch up on files that were piling high on her desk mercilessly.

Rarely, Regina lamented the fact that Snow was obviously a slob in regards to paper work, not knowing the how's and why's behind office tasks for a mayor in this realm. Though she only ever spoke to Emma about this when she called her before going to bed to talk about some thing or another and she was too tired to notice her own complaining. All in all Emma knew that Regina was happy to be back in the job. It gave her a purpose, it made her feel useful and like she truly was good at something that was helpful for the progression of the town and the people in it. People she brought over here. People that sometimes still spoke ill about her.

So, yes, Emma's plan was to make it as easy as possible for Regina, especially in regards to their jobs.

 

And in their private relationship, she tried to be the friend Regina so desperately needed. Even though Emma yearned for a lot more with the older woman. She just was never sure if the flirting was on purpose from Regina or if she didn't even realise they were doing it. The teasing was in their nature, it was the way they communicated, just like the sass and sarcasm was a part of it, of them. Either if Regina knew what was going on or not, Emma enjoyed every second of it.

They were friends, yes, but Emma knew that what she felt for Regina was running much deeper than friendship. For her, at least. And that she didn't feel like fleeing from Storybrooke upon that realisation spoke volumes to the blonde.

 

When she first realised it, she didn't have the time to think much about it. It was one of those situations were she had to either react quickly and not dwell on any thoughts – or die, either one or both of them.

 

But it's been quiet lately, so Emma had time to process her thoughts, actions and feelings from that day.

And processed, she had. At first it had been a bit scary, she had to admit that, at least to herself, but the urge to run and hide? It never came. But she did get scared – because realising that she was in love with Regina, it brought awareness on all the aspects of what it meant to be in love with the former evil queen, the other mother of her kid, the former step-mother of her own mum. The former evil queen part didn't bother her at all. Regina's past was a part of her, it made her who she was today, just like her own past, as horrid as it all was, formed her. And she loved Regina exactly the way she was. That she was Snow's former step-mother.. Well, there was nothing that could change it but it made Emma hate Cora and Leopold all the more. Especially now that Regina started to open up about that part of her past. She had so much disgust for her “grandfather” and Regina's mother, she felt the anger bubble up inside her right at that moment. She scowled but then shook herself out of the feelings of hatred and anger. It wouldn't do any good to get hung up on those, she thought.

Instead she got back on track of her thoughts before. The most important thing was their kid. Henry. Without their pasts, they wouldn't have him and he was the only person that mattered to Regina, Emma knew that. She knew that the brunette liked her and that she was in some aspects important to her, too – hence them saving each other's asses and the rest of the town's, too – but she knew it was nowhere near as important as Henry's meaning was. She was okay with that. Henry mattered the most to the both of them.

 

But how much did she mean to Regina exactly? She had pondered that question for a while now. Because as much as they flirted, they didn't really touch the subject in their talks. Not yet, anyway. Just like Operation Mongoose was still a-go, they didn't really talk about that anymore, either. It was almost as if Regina started to feel content with her life the way it was. She had Henry and a close friend. She had her work back and the town's been quiet. It must be nearly perfection for her, Emma realised.

They had started talking about anything and everything, about their difficult pasts, about their fears and hopes and dreams. Emma never had shared so much about herself with anyone and she could safely bet that neither had Regina. Not since that one time with Snow anyways. The blonde sighed. She needed to get out of her thoughts and set her mind on to filling out these forms if she wanted to be of any help for the mayor.

It was Wednesday already after all.

 

**

 

The sheriff indeed managed to put her mind on the files and forms and filled them out pretty fast after she made stock of her thoughts and feelings regarding Regina. She crossed her last t's and dotted her last i's early Thursday afternoon. It was just shortly after 2pm and she knew Regina was in a meeting outside of her office for at least another thirty minutes. With a bright smile she slipped into her jacket, grabbed the stack of forms and her phone and left her office.

 

On her way to the mayor's office she texted Henry. He was still in school but he'd have a short break in a few minutes and she wanted to let him know about her plan. The plan that was still forming inside her head. She chuckled quietly to herself. If Regina would be able to actually hear her thoughts right now she'd say something along the lines of how typical this was for her. “Always making decisions on a whim, dear.”, would be definitely a comment she would make.

 

Typing the message for Henry while walking with a stack of papers in the other hand was proofing a bit difficult, but she did manage after a while.

“Kid, just letting you know that I'll keep your other mum out late k? The plans you two had are postponed to Fri, no worries, so stay at my apartment. There should be leftovers in the fridge from dinner last night. If not, call your grandma, she'll bring you something. Don't go overboard on the sugar tho k? -E.”

With a satisfied smile she pocketed her phone and slipped into town hall and Regina's office.

 

**

 

Regina sighed. She was still sitting in a meeting with the school board and while she usually was quite interested in these meetings, today she couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

She had wanted to talk to Emma last night but the blonde had said she was working late and if they could talk Thursday? Of course she had agreed, not having any other urgent meetings and files on her desk after the school board meeting. Not before the sheriff finished those files she had brought her on Monday. Regina had given her until Friday for a reason after all. The anew appointed mayor planned on spending some time with Henry after the meeting. If Emma was able to join them later on, maybe for dinner? She made a mental note to call the blonde woman right after the meeting and ask her. Maybe she would even be finished with these files already, than she could get in an early start tomorrow morning, Regina pondered and got torn from her thoughts by the final words of the last speaker for the day. The mayor brought the meeting to an end and collected filled in application forms from various members, as well as the protocol that's been written for referencing reasons. With a nod and a small smile she bid her goodbyes.

 

On her way to town hall – she walked, it wasn't that far and she needed the fresh air – she checked her phone for any urgent messages. There was a text from Henry and one from Emma. Smiling she opened the one from her son first.

“Hey mum! Just letting you know that I'll be meeting with Nick and Ava in the library for a school project right after school today. I'm sorry this is so short notice. I'll see you tonight! Henry.”

Regina's smile fell right as she walked into her office. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not at Henry, it wasn't his fault after all. But with how their schedules were lately they hadn't been able to spend much time together at all. And now something else had come up, again, messing up their plans. She sighed, sounding defeated, and dropped the papers on her desk. Quickly, she typed out a response, knowing he would read it as soon as his last period was over.

She then sat down in her chair, opening the text from Emma.

 

“Hey.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. Hey? Nothing else? Maybe the rest didn't get send, she thought and typed a questioning “Hello?” as an answer.

“Hey! :)” came the instant reply.

The mayor sighed.

“What is it, Emma.” No question mark this time. That would convey how she wasn't in the mood for these games the blonde sometimes liked to play. Her friend often times seemed to be in the same mental state as their son. Oh, who was she kidding, that was an understatement. Not that Emma couldn't be serious...

The next message interrupted her train of thought.

“Have you had lunch?”

“No. Why?”

“Regina...” The brunette could clearly hear Emma's voice in her mind, a scolding tone ringing with her name.

“What? I didn't have time. I planned to cook dinner with Henry anyway. Do you have time for dinner tonight, dear?”

She waited a few seconds, but no reply came. A minute passed, then another. Still no answer. Regina sighed and deactivated the screen of her phone, throwing it nearly carelessly on her desk.

That's when she noticed it. A neat stack of papers, right at the edge of her desk, with an envelope on top of it.

Curious now, she pulled it towards her.

The envelop had her name written on it and she immediately recognised the hand writing. It was from Emma.

She took a quick look at the stack of papers and realised it were the forms she gave her on Monday. The sheriff had finished them early. And left a note for her.

Regina opened the envelope and pulled out a note.

 

“Hey you! Surprise! I finished early today (that's why I was working late last night but shhh...), so that you'd be able to start with them right tomorrow morning. I know that was your plan all along. Am I right?”

Regina chuckled at that. Her friend could read her mind most of the time by now. Best friend, really. She then continued reading.

“I'm right! ;-) Also, I know Henry had a change of plans. So how about this? We play one of those games you claim to not like but secretly love? - Emma.

P.S. COME FIND ME”

 

With a mix of emotions – there was the feeling of annoyance at the phrase “come find me”, but also puzzlement at how well the blonde knew her by now – she turned the note around in her hands in hopes to find a clue on how exactly to find Emma. But there was nothing. She reached out with her magic, trying to find a secret of some sort, but again, there was nothing.

 

She took her phone, opening a new text message to Emma.

“How am I supposed to “find you”, dear, if you leave me no clues? And I do not secretly love your games. Could you please refrain from using that particular phrase in the future? We do not find each other.”

A few seconds later she got a response.

“First of all, I KNOW you love it, but that's not important right now. Second of all, I didn't use that particular phrase my parents seem to be so fond of (and yes, I learned that one from you haha) and instead just asked you to come find me. There's a difference.”

Regina shook her head, but an amused smile played around her lips.

“Oh, and for clues, why don't you just start walking?”

 

With a sigh she got up again, packed away all the important files into her drawer and then took her phone with her. Locking the door of her office on her way out.

“I'm walking. What now?”

“Keep your eyes open and your mind sharp! :-D” came the fast reply.

“Do not aggravate me or I will just go home.”

“Ok, ok, sorry.”

 

The brunette looked around. She was in the hallway, on her way out of town hall, when she saw another envelope with her name sticking to the wall right beside the main entrance.

She opened it.

 

“Ah, you found the second one. See? I knew you love these games! Ok, on to the quest, FIND ME! - Emma.”

 

Again, Regina shook her head at the silliness of it all.

“How many of those envelops are there?” she texted quickly to Emma and then continued walking. Her feet carried her outside the doors and to her Mercedes. There, on the window stuck the next clue.

“I don't know? Also. STOP TEXTING ME. Taking away all the fun *pouts*”

“So mature, Miss Swan.”

“Just read the next note.”

 

And Regina did just that.

“Remember the night Henry brought me to Storybrooke? I think you detested that day (and me) for a very long time. But look at us now... :-) I'm glad I've gotten to know you.

COME FIND ME!”

 

Without thinking Regina got into her car, nearly expecting to find another note, but there wasn't one. She put her car into drive and started her way home. That's where she suspected the next note to be. Because that was the place Emma referred to. The night they first met had been in front of her home. Which the blonde had gradually invaded more and more until now, where she spend nearly every evening there and was missed when she didn't.

Missed? Regina realised with a start that she indeed had missed the blonde's presence last night. And as they didn't even talk over the phone, she had missed her even more. Was it normal to miss your best friend after just one day and night apart? Was it normal that they spent so much time together in the first place? What was normal anyway? She certainly wasn't and Emma wasn't either. Their whole family wasn't normal. They shared a son after all.

They were a family. Regina stopped the Mercedes outside of her home. Emma was family. She had wanted her at home last night. Even if she had been working late. She had wanted her at home last night. Her eyes widened.

 

“Emma. What is the meaning of this?” she texted, staying seated in her car.

“What's the meaning of what? Next note is waiting! Come on. :-) I promise, it'll be worth it!”

With another sigh – how often had she sighed since they had started this game? Why had she even agreed to this? - the brunette got out of her car and walked up to her front door. There, taped to the wood right underneath the golden numbers was another envelope.

Carefully she opened it and pulled the note out.

 

“I see you got the clue. We are nearly at the end of this adventure, I promise. Remember how we tried to one-up each other constantly in the beginning? Thinking back to it, I kinda enjoyed it. But I do have one regret about that time... COME FIND ME!”

 

Regina thought back to the time Emma had referenced to in her note. She clearly remembered threatening her and Emma threatening right back. She smirked.

“You have no idea what I'm capable of.” was typed on her phone in a flurry and then she walked inside, only to walk right back outside through the back door into her garden.

“Ooooo, I think I do by now... ;-) Don't you?”

Regina chuckled but didn't reply. Instead she walked further into her garden.

And there it stood, her tree. On its bark the next note.

 

“Remember how it all started here? I can still remember the fire in your eyes, your anger at me and how I clearly could see you mourning your tree. I'm sorry I did what I did. Truly. It's a beautiful tree and I'm glad it's still growing. Just like we do. We grew from all our encounters. And look at us now, a new branch forming.”

Confused Regina looked up. No “Come find me” this time. A new branch?

It was true, they had grown over the past few years, had grown closer together. A new branch... She looked up at her tree and started walking around it to the knot where Emma had taken the chainsaw to a once perfectly grown branch. Her eyes got wide. Right from that cut was a new branch still fragile looking but growing. Right underneath it was another note taped to the wood.

 

“My dear friend. Like this tree we had been cut and bruised deeply numerous times. But... look at us. We have grown, alone as much as together. I want you to be happy, Regina, and I know seeing your tree getting another branch is one of those small things that make you happy...”

The older woman smiled. It was indeed. But there were a lot of things that made her happy nowadays. There was her family, for one. And she did not just count Henry to that. Certainly not Hood though. He was gone and by now, she was glad about it. No, it wasn't Hood who she was counting to her family. It was Emma, she realised. The annoying, unnerving, persistent blonde sheriff. The loving, gentle, goofy woman she... loved. Regina's eyes widened and she looked up from the note to the newly growing branch. Love? Did she love Emma Swan? Going through all her memories that she had of the two of them together in any capacity in a matter of seconds she realised the truth that had been within herself for a while now. The content feeling she'd had these past few weeks, that was not only due to Henry and having her job back. No. It was Emma. Emma Swan. How had she not seen it sooner? The way Emma looked at her, the way they synchronised their every day life just to spend time together, the way they worked together seamlessly. It made sense all of a sudden.

 

“You didn't finish reading the note, did you?”, came suddenly a voice from behind her.

Regina swiveled around so fast she lost balance in her heels, toppling over herself. But Emma caught her. “Sorry, didn't want to scare you.” she said, but there was a small smile on her lips as her arms found a way around Regina's waist, holding her tightly and securely in a gentle embrace.

 

“Emma...” Regina whispered, still trying to process everything that had happened and was happening right in this moment.

 

“It's ok. Come on, you found me.” Emma winked at her. “Let's go inside, grab a bite to eat and we can talk if you want-”

She was interrupted by soft lips pressing to hers. Her eyes fluttered close and she revelled in the feeling of Regina's lips on hers. She heard Regina sighing and then they broke the kiss.

Looking at each other, Emma dared to smile and Regina smiled back, wider and wider with every passing second. Wider and brighter than when Emma had told her that she'd be in on Operation Mongoose. Even more beautiful than she could've ever imagined.

“It was always you, wasn't it? You are my happy ending.”

“And you're mine, Regina. We're each other's happy ending. You're my best friend. And along the way of our growing friendship, I fell in love.”

“Like the new branch on my tree...”

“Yes.” They still smiled at each other when Regina started leaning in again. When their lips were only inches apart and Emma could feel the brunettes breathe on her lips, Regina whispered “I fell in love with you, too." And before their lips met again, Emma whispered back, "Totally worth it, wasn't it?"

Regina hummed and said in between kisses "I suppose."

The blonde laughed. "I knew you'd love it..."

"Did you now, dear?" Regina shot back, but she smiled.

"Come on, let's go eat, I cooked. We can talk then.", Emma suggested, slipping out of their embrace.

Regina caught her right arm before it was out of reach and intertwined their fingers.

"Just talk?", she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Emma laughed all the way into the kitchen.

  


\- fin.

 


End file.
